What could have been but never will be
by ElementGold
Summary: A tale of love between two very different warriors. Mitsunari Ishida and Mitsuhide Akechi...could they possibly be...?
1. Chapter 1

_First of all...I do NOT own Samurai Warriors 2 or anything else that might pop up if more random things are to come. This is just something that popped up in my head. First at the top you have a list of characters that I will eventually be doing storylines for- and next comes a list of places that needed describing for later usage as well. Not all characters are listed and not all will be used I am sure in later stories to come...same goes for the locations._

_This story has two parts to it, so juts scroll through all the other stuff until you see the label of Part 1 if you're lazy like me. This is basically going to be a Yaoi fanfic with best pair in the history of Japanese video games! I hope you enjoy!_

**Characters:**

Mitsunari Ishida:

Appearance:_ Brown hair, White, red and Gold (also pink ) robes. Golden headband._

Weapon:_ Folding fan._

Story:

Ginchiyo Tachibana:

Appearance: _Black hair, brown eyes, purple and silver heavy-armor._

Weapon:_ Lightining Blade (Heavy Sword)_

Story:

Kotaro Fuma:

Appearance:_ Pale ninja with dark armor and red hair. Has black marks branded on his face ( above and below his eyes )_

Weapon:_ Gauntlet (Cat claw armor feet and gloves)_

Story:

Yukimura Sanada:

Appearance:_ Black hair, brown eyes, red and gold armor._

Weapon:_ Lunar Spear (Tri Blade)_

Story-

Oichi:

Appearance:_ Brown hair and brown eyes, pink and white gown adorned with pink ribbons._

Weapon:_ Cup & Ball_

Story:_ Married to Lord Nagamasa and sister to Nobunaga Oda. She is disowned by her husband and he takes his life. She goes back to her brother's side and is later slain by Mitsuhide Akechi._

Magoichi Saika:

Appearance:_ Black hair and brown eyes, scruffy and drunk-looking. Wears mostly brown and white peasant clothing with a green over-coat._

Weapon:_ Musket._

Story:_ He can't get enough of the women, he kills Nobunaga Oda and is later slain by Mitsuhide Akechi- he is the leader of the Saika clan of Saika Village._

Ieyasu Tokugawa:

Appearance:_ brown hair, brown eyes, and very fat. Mostly blue and white heavy armor and robes. Pointed jester shoes with a tall and heavy-pointed hat._

Weapon:_ Cannon Spear._

Story:

Mitsuhide Akechi:

Appearance:_ Black hair, brown eyes. Wears purple and silver samurai armor._

Weapon:_ Hallowed Edge (katana)_

Story:_ Drawn to Lord Nobunaga by his desire for a world without war- a Japan that was all peace, Mitsuhide joins the Oda army and is second in command. After the attack on the Saika, Mistsuhide seeks to destroy Nobunaga, but forgives him soon after their blades clash and Nobunaga falls to his knees. He becomes ruler of Japan after defeating Hideyoshi at Mt. Tenyo._

**Places ( Names and Summary ):**

Kanegesaki: _This is where Lord Nobunaga is first betrayed by his brother-in-law, Lord Nagamasa- and he has to retreat._

Saika Village:_ This is the village which Lord Nobunaga sets aflame in his ruthless attack on Japan. This is a village of peasants and lesser rogues and muskateers who lent their service to Nobunaga's enemies. This is where Mitsuhide turns on the Oda._

Honnoji-_ This is the place where Nobunaga is residing when his army is attacked by the Akechi army. It is an all-out war to bring peace and slay the demon king, but he (Nobunaga) is then slain by Magoichi Saika after Mitsuhide has just forgiven Lord Nobunaga. Mitsuhide is then marked a traitor._

Odani Castle:_ This is the place that Nagamasa hides himself in after he had given up Oichi to her brother. He takes his life right after he is defeated and presents his surrender to Nobunaga so that he may still die a proud warrior._

Anegawa:_ A labrynth of rushing water currents that comes down to a bout with Nagemasa and Oichi (again) it is here that Nagemasa loses once more and gives up Oichi so that he may flee to Odani castle._

Yamazaki:_ This is where the Akechi army faces Hideyoshi to take control of Mt. Tenyo, and the rest of Japan. Mtsuhide wins in the end, but Hideyoshi continues to fight and take control over the Oda's allies so that he can claim the whole clan._

Odawara Castle, West: _This is where the Oda army (now run by Hideyoshi) faces the Hojo clan where they have to ram down the gates and take control from the inside. Fuma has a shadow attack the main camp but the real him lies inside the castle itself with his father. Hatori Hanzo is also part of this ninja army. Hideyoshi wins._

Kyushu-

**Real Plots:**

(Mitsunari Ishida)

_Mitsunari in the storyline fights in the same cell as Hideyoshi which is his captain/ master._

_Mitsunari is made to fight Mitsuhide when the Oda is killed and Akechi is marked a traitor._

_Mitsunari fights with Hideyoshi at Mt. Tenyo trying to avenge the Oda. They lose._

_Hideyoshi continues to fight and Mitsunari defeats Nobutaka and the Hojo clan._

_Oichi is killed by Mitsunari after she marries another follower of the Oda and Mitsunari inherits Nasegawa's land._

_Hideyoshi eventually dies and Mitsunari rules the Toyotomi clan where he joins forces with a mysterious officer in silver, and Yukimura Sanada._

_Mitsunari's final bout is with Ieyasu_

_(Mitsuhide Akechi)_

_Mitsuhide is a loner until he finds Nobunaga Oda. He senses that this man is the only one who can bring peace._

_Mitsuhide fights alongside the Oda through the betrayal of Nagamasa in Kanegasaki and in Anegawa where the young lord finally surrenders._

_Mitsudie fights with the Oda until the destruction of the Saika clan then he turns against the Oda._

_Mitsuhide challenges the Oda at Honnoji and Mitsuhide wins, but he spares the Oda's life._

_Magoichi shoots and kills Nobunaga and Mitsuhide is marked traitor instead._

_Mitsuhide has his final bout at Mt. Tenyo against Nobunaga's officer: Hideyoshi. The battle is won and Mitsuhide takes control of Japan._

**The story thus far:**

**Part I- Mitsunari in Anegawa**

_The fires of war blazed bright that night. Anegawa was not the same once the sun had set. Of course, Lord Nagamasa had fallen upon his knees into the bright waters now painted orange with the changing horizon, and after short conference, he had hid himself in a castle not to far off from where the Oda army was camped._

_It was too obvious...you knew that his rear gaurd would ambush us at the allied camp southern gate. We all yearned now for battle and this new bout was nothing more than a warm-up for what was soon to come._

_Cries for mercy range, bodies broke; women mourned for their dead as blood dripped from the very tip of my fan, and yet-_

" I shouldn't expect so much. "

Mitsunari ignored the clash of steel-on-steel as he stood in the middle of a small pit- left by his savage blows- transfixed by the scene that play out before him. A samurai with dark hair, clad in purple and silver armor, slashed through thirteen rogues, his back pressed firmly against a demon-of-a-man who wore raven feathers about his neck like a fine collar. This demon was Lord Nobunaga and his sword burned blue with a lust for peasant blood. The one behind him was Mitsuhide Akechi, the most honorable of men, yet, he was so strange.

_There are secrets yet to be revealed. I wish I could read you..._

" I watch you move and I count your steps. You do not walk through their ranks, but glide, and you dance about their blood as it rains down from the heavens like cherry blossoms in spring. " Mitsunari mused, " I have worked so hard to get here. I have thrown myself into the worst of it all...and yet...you only have eyes for your Lord. Look at me, just once. Let me know that it was destiny (fate at work) that led you to this army, and me to you-"

A body struggled from behind and Mitsunari turned with his fan open to strike. A reserve officer somewhere in the brush then took aim with his spear, launching it towards the Oda. Mitsuhide turned to face this threat, the spear having been launched before and the samurai had no time to block.

" **Mitsuhide!!! **"

The roar from the currents running through Anegawa drowned out Mitsuhide's cry as he dashed forward with his folding fan outstretched and open. The spear cut right through the thick fabric a- ways in before Mitsunari was able to snap it shut and twirl it back to let it hang limply at his side once more. Now all was silent as Mitsunari stood there, Mitsuhide staring him down with a confused yet thankful look on his face.

" I- " Mitsunari began. His face was pale and covered in a cold sweat.

" Mitsunari, you make an old monkey proud! " Lord Hideyoshi chimmed in as he ran over and patted Mitsunari on the back. Hideyoshi was third in command to the Oda army and he wanted very much to please his master so that he may be great among his own clan (the Toyotomi) once Lord Nobunaga had taken over Japan. Of course, that wasn't to say that these same visuals weren't shared by his wife (Nene) as well.

" Hm...an exceptional warrior. " Lord Nobunaga mumbled with no emotion. He was not the greatest when it came to boosting one's self-esteem. Then again, nothing could build up Mitsunari's hopes. He was naturally the depressed type. Now Mitsunari glanced at Mitsuhide with a pleading look playing across his face. " I shall take note of your ability. " Mitsuhide smiled as he walked off. Mitsunari felt insulted. There was no 'thank you', not even a slight bow!

But, _he smiled_ , and that was a plus.

" Where to next? "

-the question was a dull one, but if he was going to impress a certain 'someone'.

" That would depend on Nagamasa. " Mitsuhide replied, " He fights for love, then gives up his wife so that he may flee. Lady Oichi will meet us up at Odani in the morning, then we will attack at noon? "

" Any final words that you wish to share on today's events Mitsunari? " Hideyoshi smiled in his immature fashion. Mistunari sighed, " I do not take pride in the lives lost this day-"

_Oichi I know how you feel...I had hopes of a love a love too. But where you have failed, I shall prevail...I must! Even if it costs me my honor in the end!_

**Part II: Subtle Conference (settled w/ Blood)**

_I remember the first time I saw him. The rain was pouring hard over the land of chaos which we call Japan. Just a little over 100 men rode past me as I walked through the mud, longing for a purpose..._

_His horse galloped on past me and I turned my head, and the Oda glanced back and kept looking from behind as he pulled forward to the battlefield. " Oda troops..." I muttered to myself, " But why so few? That man...Nobunaga Oda is a fool, driven by the need for power. He is a man of lust and of greed-"_

_Then I stopped. No...that wasn't true at all. The fact that he rode with such a small army made him brilliant. He rode in to battle as such just to instill fear and prove his true strength. This man had his sights set not only on Japan, his mind was set...on the world. And at that moment, I tossed off my hat, and I knew that Lord Nobunaga was the one I had been searching for._

_**Nobunaga:**__ " __Then come Mitsuhide__, "_

Mitsuhide smiled faintly against the tiny laterns that flickered throughout the allied camp. He rarely looked back into his past and he suddenly decided to flip through to when he was being introduced to the 'second rate' officers. That was the day he had first met that depressing man: Mitsunari Ishida. " He's my finest man! " Hideyoshi laughed proudly. Mitsuhide crinkled his nose. That fiery red hair irked him to no end and that golden headband gleamed in the summer sun, blinding him. This warrior seemed to be that of a 'material' man with those cherry blossoms embroidered into his black pillow pants, all to match that pink robe as Mitsunari's amber eyes shone with curiosity.

"He looks like a woman...can he fight any better? " that, of course, was a very wrong move. Mitsunari glared as he grabbed out his fan and lunged forward with bent legs as to launch himself halfway through the dash for that extra speed for the strike. In a sense, Mitsuhide had been able to read his move and had managed to block.

But just barely...

Hideyoshi then stepped in between the two and held Mitsunari back, " Now, now- play nicely children. " he tried to laugh through gritted teeth (as he tried to keep a hold of the struggling Mitsinari). " Fine, I'll back off for now Mitsuhide-" Mitsunari mumbled in his usual mono-tone as he pulled away gently from Hideyoshi's firm grip, " But remember, honor always wins, it is inevitable. "

Although Mitsuhide had sneered and had walked away so many months before, he never doubted Mitsunari's words; and now the past seemed to be catching up to him (Mitsuhide) as he remembered how Mitsunari had saved his life so many hours before.

" Those eyes...that look that he gave me seemed so frail coming from such a powerful officer. "

His gloves tightened on his sword hilt, " I must not find myself in another position such a today. I must become stronger if I am to protect the Oda. For him, I will gladly put my life on the line! "

Mitsunari Ishida just shook his head as he listened from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Warriors2 Fanfic (Part II)\\\\\ " Subtle Conference " (settled with blood)-**

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I have recieved through e-mail. I really appreciate the comments. I will add that, someone caught a mistake in part one...so I'll talk about that now.

The part with the spearmen...I mixed up the names so yeah, in a place where things get iffy just change out Mitsuhide for Mitsunari or however that works. I forget which one was which (as far as which one it was supposed to be)--writing, using two main chari's that begin with 'M' is really hard TT whine

On another note: I have not had a chance to really play the game, so I'm not too confident in this Second Part, and it has been so long that I forget what my original ideas were--bear with me alright?

I do not own Samurai Warriors2 and the characters are not my own. This is just my own version of what I wish would have happened and I'm not claiming anything!! Please, keep the reviews coming!

Ami-chan 3

--

_I remember the first time that I saw him. The rain was pouring hard over the land of chaos which we know as Japan. Just a little over one-hundred men rode past me-their eyes full of determination- as I alone strode through the mud, searching for my purpose._

_His dark horse galloped on past me and I turned my head, not knowing exactly why. But, the Oda glanced back ever so slightly and kept looking on from behind as he pulled forward to the battlefield. " Oda troops..." I muttered to myself as the rain whipped past me, " But why so few? That man...Nobunaga Oda is a fool, driven by the need for power. He is a man of greed-"_

_Then I stopped my slow strides. No. That wasn't true at all. That man was brilliant. He rode with so few to not gain power, but to prove his strength. This man, Nobunaga Oda, he was not planning on ruling Japan...no, his mind was set...on the world. Then, at that moment, I knew that Lord Nobunaga was the one that I had been looking for..._

_We would rebuild this land, and I would stop at nothing until that goal had been achieved._

_Nobunaga:_ **" Then come Mitsuhide..."**

Mitsuhide smiled faintly against the tiny laterns that flickered throughout the allied camp. As he looked back into what onc was, he could remember being guided through a line of officers. That was the day he had met Mitsunari Ishida.

"He's my finest man! " Hideyoshi laughed proudly. Mitsuhide couldn't help but crinkle his nose. That fiery red hair irked him to no end and the golden headband was too much to bear as it was blinding him slowly, but surely. Cherry blossoms had been embroidered onto this man's dark pillow pants, all to match that ridiculous pink robe and the amber eyes that now stared down at him, gleaming with curiosity.

" He looks like a woman...can he fight any better? "

That of course, was something that was muttered only too loud, and it as definantly the wrong move. Mitsunari grabed out his fan and lunged forward on bended knee, which only pushed him ever faster with the utmost look of grace about him. In a sense, Mitsuhide had been able to read such a simplistic move and had managed to block.

But just barely...

Hideyoshi (as Mitsuhide clearly remembered it) had stepped in between them at that point as he held Mitsunari back, " Now, now-- play nicely children. " he tried to laugh past gritted teeth.

" Fine.." Mitsunari grumbled, " I'll back off for now Mitsuhide. " then he went back to his normal mono voice as he glared, " But remember, honor always wins, it is inevitable. "

The way Mitsunari spoke his name, made Mitsuhide tremble though he did not show it. Everything about this man had a certain flow to it, and although Mitsuhide had snickered and had walked away from the fiery warrior, he never doubted Mitsunari's words; and now the past was catching up to him (Mitsuhide) as he came closer to the present, thinking back to how Mitsunari had saved his life.

" Those eyes...that look he gave me seemed frail coming from such a powerful warrior. "

his gloves tightened on his sword hilt, " I must not find myself in another position such as today. I must become stronger if I am to protect the Oda. For him I will gladly put my life on the line! "

Mitsunari Ishida merely shook his head as he listened from the shadows.

What little bit of light the rising Sun had to offer the exhausted soldiers of Nobunaga's Army--was enough to catch Mitsunari's eyes as he grumbled against a waking that was inevitable as the trumpets began to sound. The sky outside was a bright pink--a reminder of the bloodshed that was sson to come, once they had crossed the neighboring valleys into Azai territory. Mitsunari nudged his gaurd- Kikyo. She swatted at him with the leather sheath from her ankel knife and he just laughed as he stood and walked outside, allowing the clouds to cast shadows over his pale chest.

As he stood and stretched, he read off the names in his head- the names of his enemies...the people he would destroy: _Nagamasa, Yoshikage, Masazumi, Sadayuki, Naoyori, Tsunachik, Keijun, Kangetakata, Nagashigo, _and_ Kageakira_ of the Askura-Azai. The secondmost powerful army to fight for their land, and one that would fall short in history with this nights battle.

" Don't waste your breath with Lord Nagamasa--" Mitsuhide stated as he walked forth from his ent. Fully dressed in his palid armor, his blade swinging lightly at his side. Even when up against a coward, he was formal enough to stick to pretenses. Mitsunari just grumbled as he watched the sun play off Mtsuhide's raven-black hair, " And why is that? "

"Isn't it obvious whom the kill should go to? " Mitsuhide grinned as he paced about as if trying to corner his prey, " Oichi was to be Nagamasa's wife, and he tried to turn her against her own brother, claiming that he loved her. So to just give her up and hide away in some castle...he is far from Prince Charming. "

" Like you'd know anything about that- " Mitsunari spat in his normal mono tone. Mitsuhide merely chuckled as he sighed, " The orders were issued this morning and you are to take the band that is to be placed between the main and Allied camps. Hideyoshi has a plan, and in order to get his architects to Mt. Yamada, you need to be cooperative and leave Lord Nagamasa to the Oda. "

Mitsunari kicked at a stone, trying to calm himself as he mumbled, " You really hate me don't you? I save your life and you hate the feeling of being indebted. Say there is a surprise attack on the camps...what am I to do? Just wave as Nagamasa rides by and destroys our forces?! I think not..."

" That won't happen..." Mitsuhide cut in, " Lord Nagamasa has encaged himself in the Main ward which has been sealed and only the defense captains of the other wards have the keys, along with some outer forces. "

" That's as far as you know..." Mitsunari shook his head, " It is merely an assumption. Though logical, it may not be credible or true. "

Now the wind began to blow from the north and it made Mitsuhide's hair fly up, like a dark flame licking at the sky, threatening to burn down Heaven itself. Even the expression that played across the samurai's face matched the demonic theory. Knowing that he couldn't argue, Mitsuhide turned to walk away as he hissed through gritted teeth, " Whether I am indebted to you or not...you have your orders. "

Now as he watched Mitsuhide walk away defeated, the small bit of humor from this morning now rose again in Mitsunari as he whispered, " God, I love it when you're angry-" before he too, turned on his heel to get ready.

The fields were covered in small diamonds, that of which was the dew that had settled as the daylight came pouring over Mt. Yamada. Soldiers trudged over the damp ground with ease, as they planned on an easy victory today at Odani Castle. Mtsuhide rode along on his Ink Stone- a brilliant dark brown horse (so dark it could be black), with it's olive fringes hanging over it's leather saddle which fit right along with Mitsuhide's steel armor. He trotted now, finally at ease with his own mind after that little debate with Mitsunari , " Speak of the devil- " he muttered, as sure enough, there came the fiery haired warrior, matching the ink stone's pace with his Pale Cloud. The brilliant white horse seemed to glow with a brilliant red aura from the sun that was rising behind it- the air from it's nostrils turning into a fine mist that carried up into the air. The saddle was barely noticeable for the horse was much to stunning- one would not think this fine beast could make much of a war horse, " It suits you..." Mitsuhide finally smiled as he gave a nod to Mitsunari's mount, " Such a fine horse for the lovely lady. "

Mitsunari gave a snort in response as he was ahead now, but Mitsuhide only followed, " Was that a look of hatred spread out upon your face? I'd say it's a relief from the expression you gave me the other day at Anegawa. "

Mitsunari now glanced up and his face was instantly smoothed over, though his eyes showed panic, a fear of some kind unknown to Mitsuhide. " I don't know what you're talking about. " Mitsunari mumbled, " I was merely concerned thinking that I had not made it in time. It would have been a shame for a man with such skill as you to have fallen by the spear of a dying man. "

Now it was Mitsuhide's turn to snort as he pulled back a ways as to end such a conversation, " You argue your points well, but that doesn't change what must be done today. " Mitsunari merely gave a nod, " Sure,sure. "

It was noon by the time, Odani came into view, with its wards winding up the mountain, paved in brilliant stone- the land was green, and all seemed so peaceful here though the surrounding village now remain silent and unbothered. " He must have evacuated them-" Hideyoshi noted to the Oda as the officers strode to the main entrance of the village, which was now their main camp. " -Or killed them. " Mitsunari mumbled as he rode about the area, and scouted ahead to the wards, knowing that this was where he would wait.

The reserved captains took their places as the supplies were laid out and the egineers set out for the way up Mt. Yamada. Oichi took her position at the Allied Camp and on the way, patted Mitsunari on the shoulder, " I do apologize for what I have done...but Nagamasa was my love. After seeing you in action the other day, it was I who requested you here, for if my husband were to come riding out...I-I'm not so sure if I could make myself slay him. " with these words, she gripped her cup and ball so tightly, that her naturally pale hands became solid white like marble. Now she looked up at Mitsunari her eyes hinting concern, desperation may have been a better term, " You won't hesitate in killing him will you? When the final battle comes? "

Mitsunari stared long and hard at Oichi before nodding as he mumbled, " I will do what I can to stop him before he makes it to you. I don't hesitate in killing when my reason is justified- I hope that answers your question my lady. " his droning tone must have been so solid and boring that it held authority and was quite convincing, for Oichi brought a hand up to pat his own as she smiled, " Thank you- "

Now were this any other time, and were he any other man, he would have found such contact uplifting and her innocent smile would have sent a tremble of delight through his body...but now was not that time, and he was not that man. Up there with the Oda sat the one person he was out to impress, the one person he was confident would win this world over and they could remake it together- bend the rules, create a paradise.

Mitsuhide rode up beside the Oda who had ditched his own horse and was now planning to go on foot, " So what is the strategy my Lord? " he asked without the slightest glance. Nobunaga let out a small chuckle, " Strategy? What strategy? We know of they keys so we merely need to go get them. Hideyoshi will be traveling with his men and will join us up at the Castle shortly after he has completed his own task- our strategy is to manage our time, lets make this quick. "

Mitsuhide gave a stiff nod at such a simple plan-of-action and it made him think back on Mitsunari's previous words: _Logical but not credible-_ though he did his best to get rid of the memory. He had, had enough of that man and he was hoping that today would be the day that he paid off his open debt. " Mitsuhide? "

Now the samurai turned and Nobunaga was staring at him confused though no concern was spread across his face as he muttered, " It's not like you to fade out in thought like that."

" -it's nothing my Lord. " Mitsuhide cut in as the war horns blew. _It was time!_

With a loud battle cry the Oda's army shook their weapons and rattled what little armor they had been given. Give or two a few minutes past, within ten minutes, that cry was returned as the Azai passed over the boarder to their camp. Mitsunari watched in disbalief as he whispered to himself, " A direct assault on the camp? This cannot be right..."

But, Mitsuhide was amused and convinced at what he saw, " So, wanting to end this right here and now? I see how you are Nagamasa- hide up there all you want while I destroy your army! " and it was then and there that the Oda pointed his finger and yelled, " Attack! " and he took off in a full run with his blade drawn.

Mitsuhide was second to go and Mitsunari stayed glued in place, following his orders as she watched the trail that led to the Allied Camp. He could hear them coming from the back way, the Azai wouldn't all just clump in one place. He knew his place, '_ But what if it is him...? '_ Mitsunari thought before he looked down the trail which led to Oichi. " I'm sorry Mitsuhide. " he sighed, " But I cannot do this- " and he took off from his post on foot, down the long dirt trail going to the Allied Camp. Mitsuhide turned for a split second to watch a flash of pink disappear past their camp flags and he hissed between his teeth, " What is he doing?! "

Mitsunari raced down the path with his fan draw until he came to small fork. He knew that something had to be wrong for there was no-one to be seen or heard. His archer came up behind him and she was just as dazed as he was, " My lord..." she began, but he held up his hand to silence her. Taking a few steps forward that's when he heard the rumbling. Very deep and getting louder as he looked around in a panic. It wasn't coming from around him at all! It was coming from-

Kikyo then let out a cry as blades shot up and managed to graze her shoulder and the right side of her face. She feel to the ground and cried out as she gripped at her wounds, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out from them, " Kikyo!! " Mitsinari cried as he tried running to her. The same blades as before then came at Mitsunari, only this time, there was a person attatched. So that was it...the Azai had the bomber ninja's which were burrowers as well. Mitsunari was enraged as he swung viciously at the small man, " Damn you! " he curesed as he managed to get a good hit and it sent the bomber flying into the nearest set of shrubs.

A bomb from the ninja's pack must have hit wrong which triggered the reaction, but with a loud boom a cloud of smoke and fire errupted from inside the bushes and shuffling could be heard as men from the Azai dashed out trying to bat out the flames covering their body and burning away their flesh. _' So they were hiding all along, I should known-'_ Mitsunari began as he dashed to Kiyo and whistled for his Pale Horse. Known for it's loyalty to it's master, within a matter of minutes the galloping could be heard and there it stood, trickles of blood here and there, " The Camp..." Mitsunari immediatly thought as he pushed Kikyo up on the saddle, throwing his coat over her. He whispered to his horse, " Take her to a medic and if not, then take her somewhere safe no GO! " he yelled, and the horse was off.

A faint laughter could then be heard, " Brilliant show pink warrior, but worry not of your Camp." and man from the brush stepped out holding a long-spear, " I shall be your opponent. "

The man was taller than Mitsunari, he was also much bulkier with muscle. He was hidden behind heavy armor and a spike helmet that gave him the appearance of a bronze demon of sorts. Behind the shadow of this mask, the man's eyes glowed a bright topaz color and he grinned, " Scared little man? "  
Mitsunari merely shook his head and spread his fan wide as he leaned back ready for a charge, " Not really. You are going to be easy enough, they say that it's all brawn no brains right? "

The man growled as he began to run, swinging his spear wildly, " Do you even know who I am?! "

" Don't really care-" Mitsunari began as he ran and grabbed hold of the warrior's spear right below the blade. A very tricky maneuver, but the man's moves were made so slow, that it was easy enough to duck in time as to not get spliced right under his neck. The man swung his spear harder and launched Mitsunari up into the air- " You may fly like a bird..." he yelled, " But eventually you will fall like a sack of potatoes and I'll be there to cut you up! "

" How simplistic of you-" Mitsunari cooed as he threw a dagger from where he floated for the time being. he warrior dodged it with ease, but his mind was so set on the dagger, that he did not see that Mitsunari had been falling right above him. The warrior had time enough to look up before he felt that familiar sting across his neck and his eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped dead in a pool o his own neck blood. " I told you that it was easy enough. " Mitsunari sighed as he wiped the dead man's blood from his cheek and he looked around. He was no longer alone, for this army of one man had grown into several, possibly thirty or forty well-trained samurai and spearmen, " Oh my. You just don't wanna give in do you? " he asked as he pat his fan on his palm.

Suddenly Mitsunari's eyes were no longer glazed over with that bored look on them. His eys were squinted and his face was crinkled into a demonic smile as he could envision the warm blood against him and the cry of the men as their bodies fell at his feet- he had to do this and do it quick so that he could go back and help at the camp, " Come on now...don't be shy. It won't hurt I promise-" and then with a demonic cackle never before heard coming from him, he charged into the crowd.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Warriors2 Fanfic (Part III)/ "The Fall of the Azai"!!**

" Hello it's me again (Mia) and as with every chapter I wil say that I do not own Samurai Warriors, I have none of my own character's and anything I may have these character's doing is not to be used as a true referrence to their original character design.  
This is a Yaoi rewrite of the tales of Mitsunari Ishida and Mitsuhide Akechi...so if you have skipped ahead and have found this then I suggest you go back and read the previous chapters, and if you don't like Yaoi (which is guy x guy by the way) then just leave this page...it's that simple.

I love the reviews I have been getting, so keep them coming please! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but school is back in...so you know. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!! "

-Mia

--

WHERE WE LEFT OFF:

_Nothing special is happening really, Mitsunari was heading to Oichi's section when there was an ambush near the fork in the trail and Mitsunari's archer was wounded. Now Mitsunari has killed the main captain but his men are valiant and refuse to retreat.  
Mitsunari also realizes that the main camp is already under attack and so he has to hurry and kill this men, and this time limit has made him mentally unstable and some sort of fighting blood thirsty demon of a personality has taken over our monotonous friend...just so you know_

THE STORY:  
He could see it so clearly, the creases of concern that marked every one of their forheads, the rust on their spears, every rip in their clothes as he dashed towards them at an amazing speed. His chest heaved with heavy breaths full of anticipation. The lust for their blood had consumed him, the desire to fight had finally taken over...this is the side he never wanted anyone to see. There was this deep and dark roar that was building in his throat as he watched the men turn their backs in slow motion to run away..._Pfffft the cowards_.  
Mitsunari lashed out upon reaching the front line, his muscles twisting and flexing as he spun on his heel and and broke out his open valor, slicing through the very air which then passed through the men like a warm blade against butter. It was the flower petal scene all over again as the dark blood rained down upon him like the cherry blossoms shedding their light petals as the seasons grew harsh and cold. There were cries for back up and cries of pain, there were cries of mercy and cries as a few indignant men tried to escape. By the end of this massacre over fifty lay dead and none had been spared. Mitsunari was drenched and his hair was matted and quikly drying in the sun while the blood on him steamed and let off it's thick scent. One mighty roar and he quickly cleaned off his valor before taking one look to where Oichi was and then dashing off in the opposite direction towards the camp.

The Main camp was at the lower left part of the territory and Oichi's placement was an off setting past the walls of Odani Castle itself, located in a small peasant area where soldiers and enemy contact were surprisingly low. Mitsunari had made it to the camp just in time. The main captains that had been given positions to leave with the Oda (namely Hideyoshi and a lesser officer) were battling against two of the Asakura-Azai and their numbers had fallen drastically. Hideyoshi was trying to get outorders in between strikes to bring back up but there were none who could get away fast enough. There must have been over eighty that had flooded the gates and were now running rampant, and Mitsunari immediatly jumped into action.  
Having lost his horse to take care of the injured Kikyo, Mitsunari jumped upon a small gelding and set off to trample those weaker foot soldiers that were too scared to dodge him. It was then that right when he was about to run through a large group that stood in formation against him that a bomb blast sent the group flying and Mitsunari turned quickly to see who had done it. He didn't remember there being any burrowers on his team.  
" You need some help? " a woman finally asked and Mitsunari spotted her in a tree overlooking the camp. He had since jumped from his horse and was having a bout with a spearman who dare not try and get in a strike but continue to block him. " Who are you? " he finally managed to utter through his grunts and physical attempts at slaying the young soldier.  
" A friend...Nazia to be exact. Your new aid. " she called out, and she dished out another bomb that saved Hideyoshi from a group of lesser samurai, but it also nearly gave him a heart attack, " A fire ninja by trade. "  
_' Where do they get these women? Why are they always women?! '_ Mitsunari questioned as a range blow to the head finally ended the spearman, " Well that's all well and good...but you're not much help from in a tree. " and thus Nazia giggled and jumped down into the camp. Her stupid move was landing in the middle of a group of enemy Sumo aids, her smart move wa in spinning like a graceful dancer and sending out tiny sparks which caught the Sumo'd sweat soaked, ratty clothes which instantly set them aflame. She had obviously been to battle before.

Mitsunari saved all other conversation, going to Hideyoshi's side where they battled head on against the long armed captains and their fancy spears of justice. " You've got a lot of nerve busting in here..." Hideyoshi would yell. As if he could really tell the Azai what to do!! Good 'ol Hideyoshi, always so big-headed.  
" You're plan will never work. " said the first captain. His companion had already fallen to Hideyoshi, " What makes you think we would secure our Castle only on the inside. The Azai are on the move, so even if you kill me here...your advances are in vain. "

_But wait...that had been their only plan right? To kill the Reserve and defense captains, then take over the Garrisons and make it to the inside? If that wasn't the big secret and the Azai were still advancing then they were outnumbered and they had not the time for another plan!! This battle had been lost before it even started!_

That's when Mitsunari snapped. He could see it now, Lady Oichi watching as her brother died before her, murdered in cold blood by the trickster Nagamasa. How that man thought he was so sneaky. Surely Mitsuhide would be gone by then, fooled by the thought that they were going in to have an easy victory. So there they lay, the Lord and his faithful second hand...and never would Mitsunari have the chance to convey his true feelings. " No! " Mitsunari said aloud, " I will not let it be that way! " and before he could control himself, he had lashed out against the captain, taking him by surprised and then the valor had cut his throat, thus he fell face first into the mud and drowned in the strange mixture of earth and liquid iron.  
"...Wow..." was all Hideyoshi had to say as the rest of the enemy foot soldiers were retreating, " That was quite something Mitsunari. "  
" I do not take privelage in such small endeavors..." Mitsunari mumbled as he gazed around camp and found the survivors of their group gathering and awaiting orders. " Hideyoshi I refuse to stay here, I must go and warn the Oda of the new information that we have obtained and then I must-"  
Hideyoshi cut him off, " My friend do not fret. Be on your way for you will hear from me soon enough, I have a plan." and so without another word, Mitsunari had taken another horse was off to the northeast where the main gate lie and he could catch up to the main group that traveled with the Oda.  
Along with him dashed the fire ninja Nazia who whistled cheerfully and seemed oh-so calm considering what could have turned out for the worst. The terrain was changing rapidly in front of Mitsunari's eyes...no longer was it the calm and peaceful hillsides surrounded by trees. Now he was ina more urban setting with lined passageways and roads, giant walls surrounding the houses of the higher class and the like, there was this calustrophobic sense that came along with the scenery and Mitsunari shrugged it off as he approached a murderous scene. It was Oichi and Mitsuhide. They were back to back and losing their strides, Oichi looked exhausted and Mitsuhide had taken a blow to his shoulder, the armor cracked and the skin had been punctured. It was a sad look for a powerful samurai, but Mitsuhide jumped at the opportunity to impress.  
The challenger was: _Masazumi _third in command to Lord Azai (being Nagamasa's father) and he semmed to be boasting with his army of two hundred.  
" I've done the calculations and your chances of winning this ae zero to one. After I slay the both of you, there will be nothing to stop the Asakura-Azai from taking over as leading army in ruling Japan! "  
" And what could you ever do for Japan?! " Mitsuhide roared as he stuck his blade through three foot men, " You are a blind fool, philosopher or no..Lord Nobunaga has a vision, a dream of prosperity and happiness for all the people of Japan. Nagamasa is to busy weeping over his wife to even confront us himself!! " and Oichi flinched. Mitsunari then steped in, " And how can you sit there and boast while you aren't even making a move Masazumi? Your strength comes from your men, you are a spineless coward, have you no pride? " and he held up his fan, " Draw your sword...wars cannot be won by clever use of the tongue. "  
Oichi looked up only having noticed Mitsunari's prescence just then and she smiled as she mouthed another thank you before she continued hitting small soldiers in their faces with her little toy. Mitshude only laughed as he looked up apologetically and muttered, " So there must be a second time you save me? I am truly sorry for being so impudent..." and then he too got back to what he was doing. Masazumi was furious and his ears burned red with rag as he drew out his blade and charged head on towards Mitsunari, who in the end side-stepped him easily and lmost chuckled, " Don't make me laugh. "  
Masazumi's lunges were wild and careless. This man couldn't stand insults especially with the added on humiliation, thus before long, all his energy had gone into his arms in trying to catch Mitsunari and soon he go slower and slower from exhaustion. Mitsunari took the opportunity, kicking at Masazumi's knees and the old man fell.

" Look around you..." Mitsunari commented, and Masazumi obeyed. His eyes widened for all this time that him and Mitsunari had been playing cat and dog, all his men had fallen. A few had made it into the reserves, but the entire Garrison was lost and he had been defeated, " So then..." Mitsunari sighed as if this game had become boring to him, " Any last words before you die? "  
And like any pitiful man, Masazumi sat there, finally standing and he pretended to pray. Even then when he tried to strike out, it was a lost cause for his speed was no match for Mitsunari which stepped right by Masazumi and stabbed him right through the back. Masazumi let out a cry for the pain was blinding as his most honorable robes became dark red and smelled of death. " Rrrgh..." he gritted his teeth as he fell to his knees, " We...underetimated their...power-" and then he fell over face first dead, not a single word for forgiveness from him. _The joke is on him..._  
Meanwhile Mitshude had been standing by enjoying the scene and all he could do was smile as he gave a sarcastic grin to Mitsunari knowing that the pretty boy expected to praise, " I'll make note of your ability. "  
" Highly impressive...!! " Oichi chimed in, and Mitsunari gave a bow, his sarcasm seeping through every words as he glared at Mitsuhide, " I am honored. " and hen someone gave a shout, " What is that fool Hideyoshi doing?! "  
And everyone then turned around as a familiar voice called out, " Take them...lead the engineers up to the main gate, we're blowin' the whole place apart!! "

**((Double-take time))  
**Hideyoshi ran up with that familiar grin of his resembling some silly old monkey thief. "Mitsunari, glad to see you're so well...you took out one of their main's I see."  
" That isn't the point..." Mitsunari began, " Hideyoshi I told you to stay at the camp-"  
" Oh calm yourself I'm still close enough..." Hideyoshi chuckled, " And fear not, for I have found the perfect solution to our problems. " and as Mitsunari looked around, he could tell that the other captains (Oichi and Mitsuhide) were at a loss thus he took the time to begin and explain the attack on the main gate earlier. " So we're sending engineers to the main garrison? But wouldn't he already suspect that from us?" Mitsuhide chimed in, almost in alarm as he saw the threat that was against he Oda. Oichi only nodded, " Nagamasa is no fool even though he is young."  
" But it is because he is so intelligent that he'll never see this coming!" Hideyoshi laughed. He had obviously completelylost it, " So I'm sending the brigade out with Reamon to center battlefield. "  
The center battle field was the crossing point between the two sides. Whether you were up against down or left against right, the main clashing always happened at center battlefield and this was where he would send old men and little boys to go and make their way to the main garrison of Odani Castle. " But that would be impossible! " Mitsuhide cried, " It will never work...are you a fool. That's a suicide mission. " and even the egineers that had finally caught up were glancing about, their eyes wide with fear and their skin pale as someof them might not make it back alive. Raemon was the last to come behind the older men, her long black hair was tied up and she brandished a longsword in her right hand as she whispered, " Do not worry, they are in my care. "  
Mitsunari had, had enough of this, " You go on ahead, I have no time to waste her talking all of this over. Hideyoshi is over a higher authority than most of us anyways so who can argue? " and it was true. Before hearing any response, Mitsunari was off again the sun beating hard off his bare back and his fire ninja trialing close behind. Soon their were two new pairs of feet following him back just a ways? Could it really be...? He spun around and right on his heels were Oichi and Mitsuhide Akechi...that was a relief.  
" You seem to have a plan. " Mitsuhide grinned as he was now right at Mitsunari's side, " Mind if we tag along? " and Mitsunari himself had to smile as the sun rained down on Mitsuhide like a heavenly aura and he had to controlthe blush that was beginning to set in as he muttered, " Not at all-" _ 'This is how it should always be...'_ Mitsunari thought,_ ' Even in battle, you and I should stand as equals, and run together facing all the dangers head on together. Just you and me...always.'_

It wasn't as bad as far as they men went in the northeast. If they strayed far away from center battlefield then they could easily fight a cluster of fifties and eighties enough to then take down reserve captains and defense captains. Though they were still taking up a lot of time. A lot of it was saving the Lady Oichi...but Mitsuhide would not have it that they let her be, since she was the sister of the Oda. The urban area just got more clustered until the three warriors were running along a stone road that was encased in a wooden fencing. The land was headin uphill. The grass was still neatly trimmed aling the sides and the air was clean and clear from death. Where were the other?  
" This does not look good. " observed Mitsuhide as he slowed his running to a slow stride, " Where are the dead gaurds? The enemy...where have they gone? The Oda should have been here!"  
" Could they already be inside? " Oichi asked, " This is the only entrance I know of...the gate is up ahead, but there should be a mass of people protecting his space. And my brother would always come straight here. "  
" It is iffy but even still, we have to pretend that they are alright and perhaps on their way. " Mitsunari sighed, shaking his head, " We have wasted too much time to just stand around in wait. We know not of Nagamasa's strategy and so we must make haste. "  
" You're such a demanding man..." Mitsuhide grumbled, " Who do you think you're ordering around here! " " I never asked you to follow me! " Mitsunari shot back before dashing off again- Nazia, his fir ninja giggling at the dumbfounded and embarrassed Mitsuhide and she muttered, " Burn!!" before running on along the properly placed stones, winding up the large hillside. It wasn't long until the group was confronted with a defense captain, his squad was a little bit bigger than the others but it was still small just as well. And as boating right of his supposed strength, there was a key tied around his neck, tat would in turn open up the main gate which was covered in moss and looked old enough that one could just blow and it would topple over without that much effort. The thought made Mitsunari sick because right at this moment there were men dying in centerfield just to get to this very area, What had Hideyoshi been thinking and why?  
Mitsunari drew his valor again and just walked up to the captain, a pretty stupid gesture seeings how his gaurd was closing in, but they did not attack either, they just stared, they were only looking. What was this man doing? " So I only need this key? " Mitsunari asked. The man replied with a quick, " Hai." and then drew his spear. And Mitsunari just turned his back and began walking away. " Fool, what are you doing?! " Mitsuhide cried as Mitsunari walked past them. He came to his fire ninja and whispered something to her which she then nodded and went into a giggle fit. Mitsunari stood in the open area between the gate and the level ground finally and he whistled. It took a few minutes before a galloping was hear and up came his Pale Cloud, which he mounted as it came rushing past him and he stood on the saddle and cried, " Now!! "  
Nazia smiled, " Right-o " as she threw a small bomb which blew the defense gaurd and his men in all direction depnding on their stance, as Mitsunari galloped to the right, catching the Defense gaurd by the throat and grabbing the key. He came to the lock and hurridly pushed it into place and used his valor to cut the lock off it's hinges once it clicked open, and the gate began to creak open.  
Pushing his Pale cloud against the wood, it opened widly for him and then he galoped through, only to be met with bullets and arrows, something had not expected. He was caught up ina rain of ammo as he dashed about and took in surrounding. In Odani there were muliple garden squares, like a maze. certain ones lead to the main camp where Nagamasa was, and then the others led to mere reserves of an area that had nothing to do with anything, but each of these areas was occupied by two lines of gun men, and one set of archers, and a couple line of trained spearmen, and then the rest of the majority was just extra footsoldiers. _So this is why defense was so low on the outside._  
Even now as Mitsuhide and Oichi were finising off the defense captain and his men, Mitsunari was widing around in a large circle, trampling as many soldiers as he could, he had to get to the main sector and now, he had to finish off Nagamasa, becuse if the Azai army was placed in the right part of the battle field, then a bottom trail could easily set him upon their main camp, and Hideyoshi was too interested in his engineers. Through the bullets and through the arrows he galloped on, stomping on anyone who got in his way. Bodies were crushed beneath him and yet he rode on, through tiny streams, through lines of trees and small plots of sand and flowers, it mattered not to him. Occasionally a reserve captain would stall him with their wooden shields and he would have to dismount, but there was no one really worth his time. All captain has been dispatched to area's throughout the map and there was no one in here who was even skiled enough to kill him. Rage burned in him againas the time ticked past and he found himself killing without meaning crying, " Out of my way!!" or " You're too slow, stop wasting my time!! " It was chaos.  
The mazes seemed endless as he traveled on, and eventually he came upon the Oda who was slicing his way through a large group of men that had collected on a brisge passing through to the main sector. This was where the group had been stuck for awhile he could see...for there were bodies everywhere, litering the ground, and yet as every man fell, five more would coe to take his place. The Oda was never one to just push his way through, and even now as he heard the battle horns, he knew that they weren't going to make it. Nagamasa was charging...he was moving!

The tension was too much!! And so in that spur moment, Mitsunari dived into the soldiers and called to Nazia. Every now and again,a bomb would blow up near him making t easier for him to move then as people were blown away from the immediate area and off the bridge. His skin was singed in sme areas but there was no time, htye were all done for if Nagamasa got out, he had ditched his pale cloud so he had nothing but mortal speed on his side and that would be cutting it close.  
Again the bombes went off and finally, past the spears that dug into his shoulders and that cut against his sides and torso he finally broke free and began his mad dash for the gate on the other side of the bridge which was slowly closing. Inch by inch it kept shutting as he ran and when he finally made it, he jumped and rolled, barely making it to the other side, part of his pants ripping as pulled free from the door as it closed near upon him. Now he began to run again into the open stone square and up ahead, there was Nagamasa. And that's where it happened, the men intersected and there was a silence between them.  
Mitsunari stood there, bare chested, burnt and blodied by Nagamasa's own men. Sweat ran down him and the sun beat down on his tired body as he took in heavy breaths, his red hair matted and crusted with mud and other things tht had come to him during his travels here. And then there stood Nagamasa, his body gloriously shining in the sn with his bright blue armor trimmed with gold and steel. His lance was of a smiliar design and was large enough that it englfed his hand which must have tightened against the hilt of it. He looked up into Mitsunari's eyes and whispered, " You area broken man. "  
" I am..." Mitsunari admitted, as he opened his fan and prepared for battle.  
" I am a broken man too--" Nagamasa admitted, " But it was love that has broken me and so I cannot say that I am ashamed for it. " and Mitsuhide flinched for he too was a man fighting for a love. But his was not as committed, a one sided relationship was not honorable like one of trust and commitment. How did Nagamsa know...how could he see it? " I didn't come here o chat with you however on my problems..." Nagamasa finaly said as he stood a ways back and swung his lance over his high pointed helmet, " I fight for honor and for dignity, I fight for Oichi!! " and then he pointed his lance forward at Mitsunari's heart, " I won't hold back-" and thus the battle began.

Mitsunari's legs were tired and he jumped forward going completely on the offensive but coming up with nothing but air. For someone so heavily armored, Nagamasa was fast, no wonder he had been Oichi's chosen suitor and a Lord at all that. His father was nowhere to be found so he must have run on ahead to the main camp, but none of that mattered because all of this would be over soon. Mitsunari didn't know this, but Mitsuhide and the Oda stood there watching while Oichi was nowhere in sight--him and Nagamasa were neck-to-neck, none of them could get ina hit and each one was swift as the wind itself and so even when they thought they were close together then they might have been ten fet apart in the next second.  
Tiemdid not exist as the two danced in this never-ending battle when suddenly, Mitsunari got careless and layed sprawled on the ground after he had ben hit in the side, and one of his ribs had shattered. He sat there gagging, the lance pressed aginst his neck before Nagamasa lifted his weapon high over his head whispering, " I shall end your suffering my friend- " and then he stopped short, hasping as he toppled over to the side of Mitsunari. The sun was blinding as Mitsunari was looking up, but the purple gleam was unmistakable, " Two for two then? " Mitsuhide smiled as he leaned down and picked up Mitsunari and began to carry him along as he muttered, " Shall we kill him now? "  
" No." The Oda responded "...leave him and torch the castle. We'll see what is to come of his decidion when he awakens. " and thus they all amde their way to defend the main camp. Thus this wouldbe the defeat of the Asakura-Azai. But Mitsunari knew that there was still more to come.

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	4. Chapter 4

**SamuraiWarriors2 FanFiction (Part IV)/// "What New Challenges Await in the Fight for a Better Japan? "**

_Oooooh we have such a long title this time. Alright, so the last chapter may have said: TO BE CONTINUED. But this story will not be in the viewpoint of Mitsunari this time, but in the view point of Mitsuhide since he is the only one really present when Nagamasa...well...you'll see ^^  
Anyways, I do NOT own Samurai Warriors at all, I do not want anyone to take these character referrences as true because I just gave these characters my own little twist and just happen to use some of their quotes at times tomake this all sem very awesome and authentic to the actual video game..  
Again this is a Yaoi (a very slow moving Yaoi, but a Yaoi none the less) and that means that there are men liking men. So either like, pretend to like it, or don't read this because I really don't care. The last chapter that I did was actually kinda rushed because I wanted to get this all over and done with for the Azai chapters and so this one might not be an better...but we'll just have to see now wont' we?  
Just enjoy it ok?_

_-Mia~***_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I didn't know what to make of such a situation,and as I watched the Castle of Odani burned, mind strayed to Nagamasa and then to the man I carried in my arms. Misunari Ishida? What had Nagamasa seen in that man that had made them so alike so in sync that they couldn't even hit each other? Never in my life had I seen this man so fixated on anyone as he was to Oichi and as Mitsunari seemed to me.  
Now to think that we were to just leave Nagamasa unconcious, without his wife, most of his men slaughtered, and his empire crumbling to ruins? Was this the proper path to be taking? would this make a better world for us? For everyone?_

_-__**Mitsuhide Akechi**_

Armor clinking with every move that we made, his eyes staring straight ahead keen as my gaze wandered, how could Nagamsa be so calm? Coming to the long line of silk curtains that seemed to separate Lord Nobunaga from the rest of the world, to the right sat his wifeand then the rest on either side were the lesser gaurds. Wouldn't one think that I should be there just in case this was all just a trick?  
But both men were focused and casual in the way that they stared at each other and even the way that Nagamasa took his steps. What was this all about? Really? The wind wasn't strong this day, but it still brought a hint of that wretched stench of death which made me uneasy, previous thoughts returning now. This was no time for doubting our cause.  
" Nobunaga...you look well." Nagamasa wasthe first to speak, and what a strange thing to say. Shouldn't he be stating his purpose? Shouldn't he be yelling and screaming and debating with Nobunaga's purpose and his actions?! I guess it is up to me then..." Nagamasa has chosen the shame of surrender other than to sacrifice his wife and his men. "  
" And what does that leave you with then? " Lord Nobunaga asked in an uninterested tone, casually resting his head on his hand, " Honor? Or perhaps love? "  
The Oda was taunting the man and that was hardly fair though he did have a point, but should he really be provoking the man? this warrior had lost everything and sure enough I could see that he was battling with himself, his whole body was shaking and his breath came harder now as he tried to keep his cool. I was not reading his moves which was careless for as he spun on me, I had no idea what he was doing before I heard the drawing of my own sword and saw him charging my Lord until the blade was just inches from his neck. The gaurd rose to strike him down, but Nobunaga just lifted his hand and they all sat. Again his voice was mono-tone and disinterested. He was not amused as he muttered, " If you're going to kill me then do it. " and his wife only giggled. It was a sad sight, because Nagamasa knew that he had lost yet again in tying to strike fear in the Oda, he had once again lost a battle that he knew was merely impossible from the start and yet he had started it anyways to fight for what he believed in. Now his body grew clam again but he did not drop the sword nor point it down. I saw his lis move in the faint whisper of, " I'm sorry...Lord Mitsuhide." and that's when it was all over.

There came no surrender no treaty signed, there came no deals of any kind for in that moment Nagamsa lifted my blade to his neck, his helmet gone in the blaze and he slit his own throat and fell over dead, the blood of a coward had stained the cold steel. I hadn't noticed but my mouth was agape and my eyes wide, I had a look of fear and surprise on my face and this wouldn't be the only time that it would happen I was for sure.

"Mitsuhide."

My head snapped up in surprise as Nobunaga called out my name, " Huh? "  
He was now staring straight at me, he did not even bother with glancing down at the pitiful body that lay at his feet, the one of his brother, " What do you see in Nagamasa's death? "  
His question was strange to me, but I could not tell a lie, " I see the pride of a warrior. "

" The only reason that Nagamasa participated in this fight..." Lord Nobunaga began as he uncrossed his legs to stand, "...was to sacrifice himself for honor, and so I allowed him to. " and he casualy strolled past the body without a second glance. Now he was approaching me and walked a little ways past as he continued, " That was his desire...but for him to take his own life, what do you desire of me warrior? "  
And it was right then that I spun on my heel to reply, " That is simple..." and I bowed down on my knee, my head looking down at the ground as I muttered, " For you to be ruler of Japan and to put an end to these wars. "  
Nobunaga was laughing now...chuckling would have been more appropriate. Did I say something wrong? I looked up, and he was not looking at me, he was gazing off into the Horizon before he said, " Watch and see-" and he disappeared with one flip of his cape where the raven feathers scattered.

~*~

" You were sympathetic to him. " Mitsunari almost laughed as he walked alongside Mitsuhide, his rib and whole torso had been taped up, but already he was up and about. This man was NOT human. " I did not sympathize with him..." Mitsuhide argued, " I was disgusted with him. There was no honor in his death. He stated no purpose for his defiance of the Oda, he took my blade in making a threat which he never followed through with, and then he took the easy way out in slitting his throat. The man was a coward. He died in vain. "  
" But wouldn't you do the same Mitsuhide? " Mitsunari laughed, " The man lost everyhting...he lost his love. I would do that very thing if I had nothing else to live for. "  
Mitsuhide chuckled, " Now who's the sympathetic man? "

Mitsunari pretended not to hear as he continued to stare straight ahead. The captains were busy organizing and already there were the murmurings of the next fight. " So where are we headed next? " Mitsunari asked once they had passed the mapping tents and the extreme strategists on their rushed routes to the Oda.  
" We have already managed to take out both the Asakura and the Azai at Odani castle..." sighed Mitsuhide, " So then our next strategy would then only to keep heading forward and take out the ally armies to expand our territory. "

Mitsunari then nodded as if he understood but then his long stride came to a halt. Mitsuhide turned to his comrade with a raised eyebrow before Mitsunari gave out a gurgle and fell to the ground in one large heap, his bandages beginning to turn a bright red. Yelling for help Mitsuhide scooped up Mitsunari and some nearby soldiers helped him to the nearest aid tent. It was there that the last council was held for that evening.

" Internal injuries...I guess that would make sense. " Hideyoshi sighed, completely disappointed at the current events. " We can't let that stop us now..." Nobunaga said, " Our struggle is almost over, now it's just a matter of taking what is ours. "  
" But without Mitsunari..." Hideyoshi began, afterall, Mitsunari did have a knack for stepping in when he was most needed unexpectedly. He was the hero that always showed up in time in those old war stories---so thought the old Monkey.

" Leave him..." Mitsuhide finally managed to blurt out as he stared down at the pale and feverish man, " He is merely holding us up. We can't afford to stop merely on his expense. "

" Leave him here? To die?! " Hideyoshi roared as he stood now from the bedside mat, " How could you say such a thing?! Is that anyway to treat the man that saved your life not to long ago? "  
" I have not forgotten..." sighed Mitsuhide, " But my debt to him was repaid at the battle of Odani and now with nothing owed I feel no sympathy for him...he would be more troublesome than useful." but that wasn't even near the truth.  
Mitsuhide was jealous of his comrade...and now for them to be holding a conference in this tent, just in case he might wake to hear it...to see the Oda looking at him now, Mitsuhide was furious. But finally, with Mitsunari gone he would be free to serve his Lord more fully without making any mistakes. Besides, there were some _other _issues that would just come back to bite them in the end, once they had conquered Japan and the reformation had begun.

Hideyoshi was still pleading, " My Lord...surely you wouldn't....? "

" I trust the word of my gaurd and lueitentant Mitsuhide. If he cannot stand and follow us by morning then he will be left with a doctor and join back up with us when he can. " Nobunaga murmured, " Tomorrow we head for Nagashino-- this council is over. "

And so that was that...and Mitsuhide was already feeling guilty for his selfish actions.

Morning came swiftly and Mitsuhide opened his eyes, having gotten no sleep from the night before and thus having set on the bedside mat all night, ready to explain Mitsunari's current situation to him as to not have to deal with it later. But the man had not stirred from his feverish and coma-like state since the council last night. The sun was rising...so he had no choice.  
" You are a wonderful warrior, and sometimes I wonder if, at one point you were ever jealous of me being favorited by our Lord? I guess I could only hope for so much. " and Mitsuhide smiled softly with a sigh, " I was surprised as anyone at how well you were doing just one day after being so beaten and burned...so seeing you fall was like watching a God being killed by a mortal man. " Now he was just rambling..." Do you even believe in a God Mitsunari? Do you believe that he smiles down upon our Lord and has bestowed upon him the might to make a land without war? I do. And that's why we must leave you here today....hate me if you will because it was my choice but..." and he stopped himself, "...but after thinking it over last night, I'm not sure whether I want you to stay so that I may take over as the favorite again...or just because..." and he turned his back as he began to walk out, "...because I dont want to see you so helpless in my arms ever again. "

And with a whoosh of the tent flaps closing behind the exiting Mitsuhide- Mitsunari's person suddenly gave a slight twitch and managed to open one eye. And even half dilusional and caught in his own dream word, his voice was sincere and caring...honorable yet passionate, " Fight well. I will join you soon...Mitsuhide...love..."

Nobunaga Oda, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Oichi, Tadakatsu Honda, Hideyoshi, and Katsuuie Shibata...together they marched on, leaving behind a small tattered camp site to rot in the sands, with a lone doctor and a dying man. And with this team, they began the most fearful invasion of all time.  
Just like Mitsuhide had explained before, having taken down the Azai and the Asakura at Odani Castle, the army continued to expand their territory, heading forward to take out the ally armies which led to the demise of the Takeda at Nagashino. But with that victory came a strong resentment towards the Oda's swift expansion.  
Magoichi Saika was just one of the few who tried to voice his opinion, which caused Lord Nobunaga to turn his attacks towards the small clan. His assault on the Saika he justified by saying that they were helping out the enemy armies, but, they were a poor village of hired mercenaries and they had no choice. Even with the Saika lending strength to the enemies, he knew Magoichi to be a friend of Mitsunari's and thus thought it dishonarable to change their battle plan now. But if one had to attack to bring peace...Mitsuhide raised his sword to the sky and swore:

" If this is the path I must take---for someday this land shall never have the fear of war---I shall dedicate my life to him.

And yet, there were the thoughts deep in his mind, of the crimson haired warrior they had left behind.

It was late one night before the attack that Mitsuhide slumped down in his tent and grasped the sides of his head as if to cry. His voice was a mere whisper though as he gritted his teeth, " Did I leave you to your doom? Did I sacrifice you for my own selfish needs? It was one thing to leave you just to take over the Takeda and to finish the job nice and quick...but I know...I know that man is your friend, and the doubts wont leave my mind. What would you do were you here Mitsunari? Why is it that I pray you catch up to us soon? Why is it that I seek your counsil so? "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morning Came too Soon Once again~  
**The air was hot and dry as they neared the Saika village, and already all were in arms. The grass was still green in patches here in there as the constant farming and other likes had sucked this place of all it's natural resources. Thick brush was left uncut and it towered over the peasants with their cheaply made spears and small farming tools.

The men looked as if they had merely been pulled from their beds over night and drafted, their working towels and headbands still wrapped across their temples, the older men leading the ranks of young farmhands and sons. Cherry blossom trees with their dying petals a deep red, they dropped down to the ground, and as their flowers feel it looked like an open wound bleeding out across the ground. Something caught in Mitsuhide's throat...could he really do this?

Even the other men were looking worn as they kept rising and spotted the pitiful sight, the wooden houses with the haystack roofs, and the buzzing of cicadas as the gates to the village were being locked and women and children were trying to flee as the Oda army was preogressing. " Attack from the outside first, kill anyone or anything that oposses you! " Nobunaga shouted, " If the Saika refuse to come out from behind their gates, then burn them out!!! " and he continued to shout orders, but by then Mitsuhide had drowned him out, he had gotten the message, it rang loud and clear in his mind.

The goal is Magoichi Saika's head and the destruction the village. The strategy: _kill or be killed._

The attack was head on and over four hundred men must have attacked them all at once. It was a gruesome sight as he drove his ink stone right into the heart of them all, the painful jerk as men were crushed beneath him and under the hooves of his horse, and then that sickening scream they gave as they died. It was worse than fighting trained soldiers, these men had nothing to fight for. They were as low as low could get and all they wanted was their lives...to live to work, so that they could suport their wives and their young children.

These were the people they were supposed to be fighting for, NOT against.

There were no details to these battles, there was nothing to be careful against except the occasional ambush from the thick brush that covered the hillside. Just one of many Saika tricks was the ability to hide, and just because their population was large in farmers and slaves, that didnt mean that they hadn't gathered up on their riflemen and trained soldiers.

Time flew by swiftly as one section after one sections was taken down and section after section of the city was captured and then taken over by a captain of their gaurd. It was only when Mitsuhide stopped to fight a squad of Peasants, run by one, did he snap out of his daze and take time to look around him and think things through.  
" Please..." the Peasant begged, " Spare us our lives..."

And like a machine, Mitsunari's voice as soft and monotonous, unfeeling as if he were reviewing a script for the very first time, " To oppose Nobunaga is to oppose Heaven itself- " and he lifted his blade, "- it is right...that you must die. " and with a sickening scream of the wind passing over the metal, he brought his blade down upon the Peasants neck and instead of riding through the mess, Mitsuhide stood his ground, and allowed the hot blood spill over him and he was trapped in that daze once again.

Seeing the demention and hesitation in Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi (whom had been fighting bside him this whole time), threw down his weapon and cried, " Lord Nobunaga. I don't think I can do this. I-I'm not even smiling, and if I'm not smiling that means I'm just not into it. " and he turned his back and started walking towards the main camp, still muttering to himself, " Magoichi, I may not be able to help you directly, but if it helps any, then I shall withdraw myself from this battle. "

And with that, the old monkey was gone. Completely out of sight.

Not into the battle? What a lie if there ever was one. It was only Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide himself who were taken by this battle and it was for the same reason, but not over lack of interest. It was because of Mitsunari. The crmson haired man that fought alongside Magoichi for so long as his friend...to now be slaying that man's people. _'No...'_ Mitsuhide thought, shaking the idea from his mind, _' Mitsunari is gone, he has nothing to do with this battle! If Hideyoshi will let go of the responsabilities given to him, then I will take the burden as my own! '_ and with that then he began to ride on again, owards center city where the Saika main camp wasbeing held, al lockd up tight.

" That blasted Monkey, he ran away! " Katsuie Shibata was yelling as Mitsuhide rode by, " He ought to be hung up for his toes for this! " you may be true but no one really had the time to dwel on that now. When Mitsuhide arrived at the Saika Main Camp, Nobunaga was calling out his attack plans. Lord Saika was nowhere to be found within the city, but they had locked up all the villagers that they could muster inside of here and were waiting for offensive action.

" I don't understand my Lord..." Mitsuhide began.

" It's quite simple..." Lord Nobunaga chuckled, " If he refuses to show himself, I will make it so that he has no choice but to come at me head on. I know how much he cares for this village and his so-called Pride."

Then Mitsuhide caught on and wanted to put out the torches. Women and children cried for mercy and/or at least a quick death from the merciful Oda, they knew it too...that they were to be burned alive. " Burn the village down, leave them no escape! " The Oda cried, and then a barrage of torches hit the hay rooftops and flaming arrows plunged into the wooden gates. Smoke rose fast because of the dry air an in the distnace there sat an old Buddah statue, molding...rotting...and Mitsuhide could swear that for a second, he saw a tear slide down the dieties cheek. _This is Madness...!!!_

The rest played out just like the Oda had planned. With such a large starting army, Magoichi Saika had finlly run out of peasants to dispose of, and now his entire village was going to die. There would be women and children in the mountains that would come home to blackened bodies and no home, and so he charged the Oda's main camp with their sorrow burnt into him as a means to muster the strength for revenge. The two fought long and hard and finally the Oda decided that the gunslinger was not worth his time. It was then that Mitsuhide stepped in half-heartedly and continued the deadly dance.

Metal against metal, and barrel trying to pinpoint his heart or his head, Mitsuhide could swear that he felt this man's pain as if it were his own, and yet he could not just lie down and surrender, no, he still had hope, somewhere deep inside him, he still believed that the Oda was what the people needed for a better Japan, a better and war-free world. He only got in a few hits to the side, and then one long slice at Magoichi's arm until he retreated into the darkness claiming that they had not seen the last of him. They had won yet another battle, but for what price?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Death...**

The screaming had stopped some time ago, and not even the wind dar carry it now. The only sound was that of crows, cawing in delight as they feasted upon the thousands of roasted bodies that crunched under Mtsuhide's heels. He walked upon the destruction have mad as his eyes were rimmed with tears and he smiled to himself in that bit of insanity-

" So this is a land without war..."

And he continued to walk looking down upon the unrecognizable faces that gazed back p at him, some their mouths agape, still trying to get out that last cry for help and for mercy, " There's no struggle now..." he continued to mumble, " Heh...I made sure of that! "  
Now Mitsuhide stopped in his tracks, and with a slight gasp and a sickening twist, he dropped his blade upon the ground litered with the people that he had murdered and finally the tears had spilled over. He could not deny it anymore, he had been played for a fool. Here he had been follwing a man that he thought would shape this world into a better place. He thought that Lord Nobunaga wanted the same as he, a peaceful world in which everyone could be happy and work together as brothers...as friends, and there would be no need to fight.

But he clenched his teeth now and balled up his fists as something in him sparked and he knew the truth. All Nobunaga wanted was ower. He enjoyed spilling blood, he enjoyed those screams that would haunt Mitsuhide forever. He wanted this world to go to Hell, and Mitsuhide would have no part in it...." Ha..wha was I thinking?! "

And thus there came a plan to mind as he wiped his eyes, and stared across at the blood red moon.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
